The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, an electronic component made of a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, includes a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed within the ceramic body, and external electrodes provided on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
As various functions in fields that require high reliability are digitized and the demands thereof increase, high reliability is also required in multilayer ceramic electronic components.
Factors which impede high reliability include the generation of cracks, delamination, withstanding voltage characteristics, and the like. Also, residual carbon in a ceramic body of the multilayer ceramic electronic component may also have an influence on the reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component. Therefore, in order to improve reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component, the amount of residual carbon within the ceramic body should be decreased.